True Love
by Love4everalways
Summary: Tess likes Nick, Nick likes Tess. Will they finally get there happy ending? Alex and Claire are loving as always but what does that mean for Tess' life at Drovers with Alex/Claire hurrying into their relationship. Will Nick and Dave be able to fix that? :) Read and Review me!
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up and headed towards BOM'S room only to find that she wasn't there but Tess' bedroom door was open she took a peek and there was Tess nursing Charlotte.

Tess- "She was having a bit of a whinge and i thought i would let you sleep in, since you deserve it."

Claire- "Ok but i am awake now so how does Pancakes sound?"

Tess- "Sounds Fantastic, I need to drown my sorrows."

Claire- "One word, Nick!"

Tess- "Shut Up! What about Alex?"

They started walking down the stairs.

Claire- "Too be honest we are good but he had a fight with Harry so i think he stayed at Wilgul with Nick last night but we are fine, I called him before i went to bed he seemed ok" She said with a worried look.

As Claire started cooking the pancakes, Alex walked in a said "Where's my two beautiful girls?"

Claire- "G'Day you" she said giving Alex a big hug and a peck on a cheek.

Alex- "Where's my little girl" he said grabbing Charlotte from the ground.

Charlotte Giggled then Nick walked in.

Nick- "G'Day Ladies! Oh and Alex."

Tess- "What you doing here so early, Ryan?"

Nick- "Wow McLeod was that a signal for me to go?" he said starting to walk out the door.

Tess- "Pancakes?" she said smiling.

Nick- "Sounds good"


	2. Chapter 2

Tess- "Well I gonna go start building my Alpaca Shed"

Nick- "Care for some help?"

Tess- "If you got the time, Sure!"

Nick- "Great, do you wanna take my Ute?"

Tess- "Yep, I will just go get dressed." As she realized she was only in her dressing gown.

Nick- "Ok"

**Out at the Alpaca Shed-**

Nick finished putting the last touches to the shed when Tess fell from the ladder he was lucky enough to catch her. As he looked into Tess' eyes he felt his heart go, baboom baboom and he gently very gently kissed Tess on the lips and she pulled him towards her and he put her down and they just stood there kissing each other.

Tess- "Nick, I lo...ve yoou!

Nick- "Tess, I love you more than words can explain."

Then he leaned in for another kiss.

They got into the car and were silent the rest of the way home.

**Drover's Kitchen-**

As Tess and Nick walk into the kitchen Claire was sitting on Alex's lap kissing him passionately.

Nick- "Hehmm"

Alex- "Can a man get a bit of privacy in his own home?"

Tess- "Excuse me, this is not your home, Claire?"

Alex- "Claire asked me to move in. Is that ok?"

Tess- "OMG, Yahh finally you twos are getting a move on, but where am I supposed live i cant put up with you twos kissing 24/7 it was bad enough with the you and the nob Claire."

Claire- "Idk go live in the cottage with Meg and Jodi, if it bothers you that much?"

Nick- "yeah Jodi has great taste in music" he said smirking.

Tess- "Gee thanks Claire" she said storming off giving Nick a quick peck on the lips and slamming the door behind her.

Nick goes to walk out the door when

Claire- "Hey did i see a kiss there?"

Nick- "What? No, Alex must put a spell on all the women he goes out with first of all they sleep with him for some strange reason then they start seeing things oh god i miss the old Claire."

Claire- "I Did see that dont worry Tess cant hold secrets I will get it out of her."

Alex- "First one to get married lives at Drover's other one lives at Killarney after the old man drops off or Wilgul."

Nick- "What are you on about?" he replies walking out.

_Please let me know what you think! Review! Writing chapter 3 now :) xx PM me_


	3. Chapter 3

Tess sat in her room thinking about what to do she will never leave this place again she belonged her the city was never her home and never will be but with Alex moving in she feels the house will be crowded she thought if he moved out but still somewhere in the area she can still own and run Drovers but the problem was were she thought of Wilgul but her and nick weren't ready for that well not yet anyway. She then thought of Claire's idea the cottage but that is already crowded as it is. The shearers quarters are full as with Kate in one room and Becky in the other and then plus Stevie bunking with Kate for now and Jodi always staying over there at Becky's. This place was just too crowded even though Bec was leaving with Jake, Stevie already bazzed the other room. Jodi has decided to live here for good and not move to the city so this left not much choices for Tess :(

* * *

Claire woke up and saw Alex with Charlotte in his arms and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face she knew that Alex was the best dad Charlotte could ever ask for. She got up and gave Charlotte a kiss on her head then Alex a peck on the lips before jumping into the shower to find Tess in there grabbing her stuff.

Claire- "What ya doing?"

Tess- "I am leaving gonna go live at Wilgul with no Alex they got a spare room so Nick said it's mine."

Claire- "Wait what are you leaving to live with Nick or because of Alex!"

Tess- "Nick what? No I leaving cause you wouldn't want your little baby sister hanging around I am still part owner and i will still help run the place i just don't live here ok well nick here to help move my stuff."

Claire- "TESS!"

Tess ignored Claire and ran down to meet Nick.

Nick- "Hey you"

Tess- "Thanks for not telling them were together cause that not why i leaving they will want privacy and so do I."

Nick- "hey i get to see you more it couldn't be better" he said smirking.

Tess- "Nick! and we aren't sharing a bed i get my own room soon though we can take that step ok?"

Nick- "Yep, is that all of it?"

Tess- "For now, let's go before Claire gives me a lecture." she say's sadly.

Nick- "Ok"

**At Wilgul**-

Tess started unpacking when there was a knock on her door.

Nick- "Hey are you ok" he said holding her.

Tess- "Yeah this my house now, Drovers will always be my home.

Nick- "of course it will" he said giving her a kiss.

Tess then realized living here meant Dave was gonna be here. This is gonna be awkward she thought.

She walked out for tea and sitting there was Nick and Dave having a beer and laughing like nothing happened between them over the Tess thing.

Dave- "G'day Tess, welcome to Brewer and Ryan empire" he said with his goofy smile.

Tess- "Oh dear"

Nick- "Tess he knows we together he the only person who does this isn't gonna be awkward it only will be if you make it ok?"

Tess- "Ok great"

Dave- "Beer?"

Tess- "Please"

_Tell me what you think guys need all feedback :) xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Claire woke up and left Alex to sleep and went into Tess' bedroom it was empty nothing left apart from a few boxes and the bed. The she heard footsteps and saw Nick.

Claire- "Hi there mate"

Nick- "yeah hi"

Claire- "what did you want?"

Nick- "Just here to pick up the rest of Tess' bits and pieces and to drop her off she saddling Oscar up now she said she going to visit Jack."

Claire- "Oh ok she settling in ok?"

Nick- "Yeah the room at Wilgul is alot smaller not much space for all her stuff but me and Dave helped and it looks great now."

Claire- "Well i better to work bye."

Nick "yeah bye"

Claire got dressed and walked to the horse stables and watched Tess ride off into the paddocks she first remembered when Tess came here and couldn't ride and she said "Pony Club" but now she is a natural. Claire saddled Eagle up and when to Skinny Jim's to check on the sheep that were there.

**Jack's Grave-  
**Tess stood there for a while then walked up to his grave and said "Hey Dad I am going really good, I am living at Wilgul now since Claire and Alex are moving in together and me and nick well we are at the start of our relationship so lets not jump the gun but i am sure he is the one for me i am sure of it! Ok bye dad." she mounted Oscar and rode back to the homestead were Nick was putting the rest of her stuff in the car.

**Drover's Kitchen-**

Tess sat down and poured herself a coffee and then one for Nick.

Tess- "Thanks for picking the rest of the stuff up i will drive the VW back."

Nick- "No worries and ok."

Then Claire walked into the kitchen.

Claire- "Morning Tess, Nick."

Tess- "morning"

Alex- "Ah nice to see you Tess missed you last night."

Tess- "Wish i could say the same, I had a great night last night with Dave and Nick."

Alex- "Interesting mix, Brewer, Ryan and Mcleod."

Tess- "we had a few beers and chatted. Just what i needed."

Alex- "So liking wilgul life?"

Tess- "It is not wilgul we call it the "Brewer and Ryan empire" she said winking at Nick.

Claire- "Where's the Mcleod?"

Tess- "Wilgul is not home it is my house, Drovers is home Claire."

Claire- "of course" she said smiling.

Nick- "Well lots to do see you at home Tess bye Alex, Claire,"

Claire- "Bye"

Tess- "yeh i will get more beers when i do a supply run"

Nick- "Great bye all"


	5. Chapter 5

As Tess finished up for the day she went to get into her car but Claire interrupted

Claire- "Not gonna have a beer with the rest of us?"

Tess- "Nah Dave, Nick and I are going out for tea."

Claire- "Oh ok bye then." she said storming off

* * *

Tess got into her car and drove to Wilgul.

Nick- "Hey showers all yours Dave and I are ready."

Tess- "Great thanks" she said smiling.

She really liked her life at the moment. Claire was happy and so was she.

**Gungellan Pub-**

They ordered there food and started a game of pool when Claire, Alex, Jodi, Meg, Becky, Kate and Stevie all walked in.

Dave- "Hey what you lot all doing here?"

Alex- "Local pub Brewer."

Nick- "Fair enough."

Jodi- "hey Tess how about a drink?"

Tess- "sure" she said smiling.

So Jodi, Tess, Kate, Meg, Becky, Stevie, Claire, Alex, Nick, Dave all sat down and ate. Conversation was booming then Claire and Alex left in Alex's Ute. The rest all stayed behind for a little bit longer and did some karoke than Jodi, Becky, Kate, Meg and Stevie left in the drovers ute leaving Nick, Tess and Dave behind they stayed and played pool before they got kicked out cause it was getting to late.

* * *

**Wilgul-**

Tess woke up and took some panadol and jumped into the shower.

Nick heard the shower start and got up. Dave soon followed they all sat on the couch in there towels and went "Hangovers" cracking up laughing. But Dave quickly running to the toilet chucking followed by Tess but Nick was fine cause he didn't drink much cause he drove.

**Drovers-**

Everyone at drovers was fine so they got straight into work then Tess showed up and saddled up Oscar and started working.

Claire- "Good night?"

Tess- "Yeah it was"

Claire "Good, I miss you Tess."

Tess- "Same but it's for the best" she said smiling.

When Tess saw Nick approaching on his bike a massive smile appeared on her face. She Dismounted Oscar and went up to him

Tess- "hey you, lets go public i cant handle not kissing you right now."

Nick- "Me either" he said leaning in for a kiss.

All the drovers girls all whooped and said "About bloody time!"

Claire-"I knew it!"

Tess- "See you tonight" she said to Nick.

Nick- "Love you"

Tess- "Love you too"

Nick left on his bike.

Claire- "how long?"

Tess- "A while but that still not the reason i left."

A smile spread across both there faces :)

Jodi- "Is he the one?"

Tess- "Absolutely he is my True Love always has been and always will be. 3

_Hope you guys liked it :) xx_


End file.
